


Warmth on a Dark Night

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Soul Society arc. With events looming on the horizon, Tousen seeks a moment's peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth on a Dark Night

Leaving the impromptu meeting in the company of Komamura, Tousen marveled to himself at how everything seemed to be going as smoothly as Aizen had predicted. Despite this, the shinigami couldn't shake a feeling of unease. He believed that the path he followed now was the best one, the just one, and yet as major events loomed on the horizon his usual inner peace seemed to have fled. Kaname frowned. Perhaps it had something to do with the shinigami who walked beside him, the warmth of Komamura's spiritual presence soothing, but reminding him of how much he stood to lose, things he might never have again. Tousen managed not to sigh. It was going to be harder than he'd thought to walk away from this place.

When they arrived at his quarters, Tousen found himself inviting the other shinigami inside, reluctant to relinquish his company, There would be time enough for that in the near future, wouldn't there? Komamura followed him inside, accepting the offer of tea. He took off his helmet as Tousen closed the door behind them to place on a nearby table. It was only in the quiet shinigami's presence that he felt comfortable enough to show his true self.

Sajin hovered nearby as he watched his friend gather the items to prepare the tea, sensing that there was something amiss. He wasn't sure what was bothering the other shinigami, but suspected that it had to do with more than just the intruders who'd recently entered Soul Society. Kaname usually opened up to him about what troubled him. Why did it feel as though there was a chasm between them now?

Lost in thought, Tousen didn't realize that his friend was calling to him. Kaname was shaken from his reverie by Sajin laying a hand on his shoulder, his voice full of concern. "Tousen, is something wrong? You seem so distant."

Kaname turned, the weight of the hand on his shoulder making him smile despite himself. He placed a hand over the other shinigami's. "It's nothing. Forgive me for worrying you. I've just been a little distracted recently."

Komamura stepped closer, his hand massaging Kaname's shoulder reassuringly. "You needn't hide anything from me, Kaname. Anything you need from me, even if it's just a kind ear, I'll give it."

There was so much sincerity in the other shinigami's voice, and a note that spoke of something more. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but Tousen found himself asking, "Anything?" in a low voice, images rising to mind of so many things he'd dreamed of but never dared ask, not wanting to risk their friendship in case he was wrong about how deep Sajin's feelings ran. "Really?" He placed a hand on the man's belly to slide upward toward his chest. Just once, Tousen would like to throw caution to the wind, but this would only make difficult circumstances that much harder. Even so, he still wanted this, the chance that might never come again.

His hand stilled at Komamura's surprised gasp. Tousen drew his hand away, chastened. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I shouldn't assume that you have strange tastes like mine," he said with a sad smile.

Recovering from his shock at the man's forwardness, Komamura placed hands on the other shinigami's shoulders, making Kaname gaze up in his direction. After searching the man's face for a moment, Sajin pulled him close. "It's not that," he said finally, "I was just surprised. Tousen, do you really… even though I'm… it won't be the same as with a normal man."

"That doesn't matter to me," Tousen replied, his voice muffled against the man's clothed chest as Kaname pressed closer, seeking out his friend's warmth."Something like that isn't important at all." Even if it was only for a moment, he wanted to put Aizen's unfolding plans aside. And he wanted to believe that the strength of what was held between them would lead Komamura along with him when they left Soul Society, though he suspected the shinigami's loyalties wouldn't allow it.

Enjoying the heat of the body in his arms, Sajin nuzzled against Kaname's neck, inhaling his scent. He wished that his friend would confide in him about what was wrong. But whatever it was that was troubling the man, for now, he would try his best to wash it away from Kaname's thoughts.

A faint smile on his face, Kaname led Sajin toward the bedroom by a hand, his friend trailing behind him, eager but at the same time nervous. Komamura watched Tousen sit on the bed, raising hands to loosen his clothing. The sight of dark skin being bared made Sajin overcome some of his anxiety as he moved to sit next to the other shinigami. Tousen raised a hand to stroke along his friend's face and neck pleasingly. Feeling bolder, Komamura leaned down, nuzzling against the side of the man's face before tentatively lapping at his skin. Tousen gasped at the sensation that was moist, warm, and pleasing. He turned his face up and away, exposing his throat and hoping that Sajin would lavish it with his attentions as well. The sight of this made Sajin growl softly before he moved to lap along the line of the man's jaw and down his throat, spreading Tousen's clothing to bare more of the man's skin.

Tousen arced into the touch. Grasping Komamura's shoulders, he pulled him down with him as he moved to lie on the bed. Kaname loved the feel of that tongue trailing across the skin of his chest. He gasped as it began to lick at a nipple with quick strokes, urging it to hardness. He shifted on the bed as its twin was given similar treatment. Raising his hand, Kaname combed through the other shinigami's fur, enjoying the feel of it under his hands. Tousen pushed at Komamura's clothing, wanting it out of the way to expose more of his pelt. Enjoying his friend's reaction, Komamura pulled away long enough to strip off his clothing before returning to resume his treatment of the other shinigami, enjoying the taste of the salty sweat beading on Tousen's skin and the gentle shivers that wracked his body.

Komamura loved the sound of that deep voice moaning his name and asking for more of the treatment he was being given. Hands stroked through the fur on his neck and shoulder as he trailed down Tousen's body. He intended to give him much more, eager to feed Tousen's need for sensation. He made short work of the rest of Kaname's clothing, discarding it on the floor. He lapped at the skin of his lower belly, hovering over his destination.

Kaname shivered at the sensation of warm breath caressing him intimately before a tongue trailed moistly along his length, urging it to hardness with sweeping movements over the shaft. A large hand moved to surround it as it began to rise from a nest of dark curls, stroking it firmly as that tongue ran over the crown. The clear fluid that rose after a few moments of the blissful treatment were quickly licked away as Tousen groaned, arching against the sheets.

When large hands grasped Kaname's thighs to push them upward to expose him, Tousen gazed in Sajin's direction quizzically before the moist and warm organ dipped low to lap at rounded globes before moving inward to taste him intimately. "K-Komamura?!" Tousen gasped in disbelief, shocked that the other shinigami was even doing such a thing. It seemed so dirty, yet the act had Kaname shifting restlessly against the sheets. He groaned as Sajin tasted every part of him he could reach, hanging sacs drawing upward as they were lapped at enthusiastically before Komamura moved back toward the man's entrance. It excited Komamura to no end that he was able to thrill the other shinigami in this way. He wanted to give the man every pleasure that he could. He spread Tousen's thighs further to expose the man more fully to his probing tongue. Sajin listened to the almost desperate vocalizations that the normally quiet man made, his tongue teasing the puckered entrance and slipping partly inside.

His partner's ministrations had Kaname hips rutting the air gently of their own volition, his erection seeking out friction. Komamura sated him somewhat by returning to lap at it, the flesh bobbing slightly as his tongue worked. Komamura growled, aroused as much by the taste of the man as by the sight of him clawing at the sheets, dark braids splayed across the pillow.

Far too aroused and eager, Komamura lowered Tousen's thighs back to the bed, chuckling at how the man raised upward, groaning at the loss of that probing tongue. Tousen lifted hands to card through his fur as Sajin loomed over him. Komamura murmured his name as he nuzzled against him. After a moment, Sajin urged the other shinigami to turn over onto his belly. Kaname complied eagerly, raising his hips up almost unconsciously as he felt large hands caress his backside.

Spying a container on a nearby shelf that would make do for their purposes, Komamura left briefly to collect the bottle of lotion before returning to the bed. Spreading some onto the fingers of one hand, he moved to press a digit against the other shinigami's entrance, making him groan. Urging his friend to relax, Sajin pressed inside, stroking within him gently. Panting, Tousen gripped the sheets as Komamura fingered him, adding another slick digit to stretch him.

Deeming him to be ready after a few moments of stretching, Komamura removed his fingers to stroke lotion onto his erection, sighing at the feel of it. Grasping Tousen's hips, he pressed his slick erection against him, seeking entry. Tousen groaned as Komamura pushed forward slowly, sliding through the ring of muscle with a low growl. Tousen hissed as he was breeched, stretching around the other shinigami's girth. Komamura growled as he slid in to the hilt. He panted, trying to resist the urge to thrust into the man as he was trying to adjust. After a few moments, Kaname relaxed, pushing back against the other shinigami to urge him to move. Groaning, Sajin started a series of short rutting strokes, making the other man cry out. At first, Komamura was afraid that he was hurting the man, but Kaname's subsequent moans told him otherwise.

Tousen grunted on each stroke of his lover's hips, short quick thrusts building heat in his gut. He loved how the larger frame shifted to loom over him, planting hands on the bed on either side of him to brace himself as he moved within him in earnest. His erection bobbed untended between his legs, rocked by the movements of his body. Groaning, Tousen dropped his shoulders to the bed, sneaking a hand down to surround his erection with stroking fingers as Komamura continued to pound eagerly into him.

Komamura groaned at Kaname's delicious tightness, thrilled at how the man pushed back against him while moaning his name. He licked at the sweat on Tousen's upper back and neck. As orgasm approached, Sajin began to thrust raggedly into his partner, making the man shift agitatedly beneath him, crying out on each stroke. Growling, he couldn't prevent himself from biting Tousen's shoulder as he thrust deep, pouring into the other man. Tousen keened through gritted teeth, spilling onto the bed before collapsing onto it.

"Sorry," Komamura said, distressed over not being able to control his baser urges. He lapped at the wound soothingly.

"It's alright," Kaname replied as he panted, shivering at the tongue stroking over the bite mark. "It felt strangely pleasurable. Don't be troubled over it."

Catching Kaname's warm smile as he turned toward him, Komamura moved to pull him close. As he pulled the coverlet over the two of them, Tousen pressed against the other shinigami's warm fur, enjoying how it tickled his skin. He pushed his worries from his mind. He could dwell on the future at another time. For now, Kaname was content to lie within the circle of Komamura's arms and hope that in the new world that the trio would bring about, Sajin would want a place at his side.

End


End file.
